Deep Secrets
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Eren and Rivaille are new partners in a top secret government organization. A baffling case leads to some supernatural discoveries and secrets that have been buried for a long time.
1. Prologue

**It's quite short, but its a prologue. It's an introduction to a new series I am working on, and I hope you'll enjoy! A lot of things inspired this, so I hope I can keep you on the edge of your seat! Happy reading!**

* * *

Blinding white hallways seemed to be routine each day, and lately they've seemed to dull over time. The young agent was praying, hoping for something to happen that wouldn't put him in the morgue. Seeing his previous partner die before his very own eyes was…anticlimactic. There was no grief in his heart and he was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with him…

"Agent Jaeger, pleasure to see you're alive and well." The voice of his superior office brought him out of his thoughts, stopping to realize the white hallways had disappeared and replaced with glass walls and oak wood panels. "I'm sorry for the loss of your partner, but I do hope you wont mourn too long." The young man blinked. "I have another assignment for you. And your….new partner." Eren hadn't even noticed the man standing next to him.

The first thing he noticed about him was…his height. The man was…very short…probably half a foot shorter than himself. But his facial expressions was…well there was no expression at all. Stone cold, uncaring, almost like a robot. Eren mentally laughed at himself for the thought.

"This is Agent Rivaille. He will serve as your new partner in this next assignment." The superior handed the young agent the file which contained details on their first task as a team. He glanced at the shorter male again, sizing him up. Hopefully he wouldn't end up dead like the last one.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Rivaille. I hope we get along for this next task." The man simply nodded, saluting to Pixis before exiting the room with out a word more. Eren blinked, turning to his superior with a blank expression. Pixis only waved him off, leaving a dumbfounded young agent to read the file on his own.

When he was alone in his room, he laid down on the bottom bunk, setting the file on the floor. He was exhausted; he was recently released from the hospital from the incident with his previous partner. The agent only suffered a few bruises and a minor concussion. But sleeping in a hospital was almost near impossible without heavy medication.

Finally he was able to sleep in his own bed, even thought it wasn't much comfortable than hospital beds. But it still had the feeling of "home," despite the fact that he didn't have one. Orphaned with no siblings, tossed around by foster families, "home" didn't quite exist in his dictionary. But his bunker would suffice.

"It's not a good idea to place top secret files on the floor."

The borderline metallic voice made the messy mop of brunette hair shoot up, hitting the top bunk, creating another bruise to his current collection, along with a surprised squeak. His new partner stood there, still wearing the suit he had on earlier. "Shit! I didn't even hear you come on!" Eren cursed, rubbing his forehead.

"This place is a mess. Do you not clean?" Rivaille asked, looking appalled at the array of dirty clothes and various items along with his registered gun. "Get up. We need to clean." The man ordered, already beginning to organize his personal belongings. Eren was too tired at care at that point.

It looked like it was going to be a long day.


	2. Partner

**I apologize that it is short!**

* * *

"Female, mid-30's, a husband, no children, parents dead…are you listening, Agent Jaeger?" The older male questioned his partner who was peering over the dead body. "Are you…sniffing her?" Eren looked up, nodding like it was the most normal thing in the world. "How does that—"

"She smells of perfume…and wine. Date? But isn't it strange? She was on official business undercover, and perfume is unnecessary during work. Perhaps she developed feelings for the man she was working against?"

The green-eyed man stood back up, staring the the body. "But that's not even the issue. The problem is…" He ran his hand through his brunette locks frustratingly. "Why there's not entry wound where she was shot." It was the first baffling case he'd ever seen. And the young agent had seen all sorts of weird deaths and accidents. But they were all completely logical. This woman, with a bullet lodged in her heart, yet no wound on her chest or back, was making his mind whirl.

Eren groaned a little, stepping away from the corpse while pulling his phone from his pocket. "Connect me to Pixis. 122471321. Yes, it is urgent." The voice on the other end did not make the man very happy. He let out a frustrated growl before shoving the phone back in his pocket. Rivaille stared at him blankly, holding the file open in his hands.

"You're frustrated." He stated calmly, though his expression was anything but. "Do you want a tea break?" Eren stared at the man. _Is he seriously suggesting tea time in the middle of an investigation?_ Slightly annoyed by the other's tone, it was actually a good idea. If he got any angrier, he might have snapped.

Waving his hand, he gestured for the man to follow him, stuffing his hands in his hands in his coat as he left the crime scene. Living in this pseudo-utopia of a world, Eren thought he would amazed at how perfect and highly advanced their world was. There was no disease, no hunger…it was essentially a perfect world. But although public eyes knew not what occurred in the underground, crime and rebellion still remained. And Eren's job with the NDC was to solve cases quickly so that the idea of "utopia" could hold and no spread panic. Otherwise the system wouldn't work.

And Eren didn't like the system; in fact he hated it. But living in a world where false hope kept people alive and the notion of fear disappeared forever was not something he could mentally stomach. It sickened him, so the next best option was to live in the real world.

Though living underground was the sacrifice, it was worth it. It was real down here; real people thought there were the occasional robots. But they weren't as highly advanced as the ones up above. They were mainly for cleaning, serving food, and the like.

Abnormal was Eren's forte; it's what he specialized in. But this woman will the bullet was compromising everything he knew. Perhaps his partner was right. Once they were in their bunker, he sat down on the floor next to the table. Rivaille went to the small table and quickly made two cups of tea before placing them down.

"What do you think, Rivaille?" He asked his partner, who in turn sat down with him, sipping on the hot liquid. The man blinked, tilted his head, as if trying to conjure up an answer.

"I have a few ideas, but they are physically impossible and illogical." Eren stared, the silent gesture urging the man to state these ideas. "Well, the first. and highly unlikely, is that she swallowed a bullet, and somehow, due to an unknown force, shot into her heart from a remote location."

"A remote-controlled bullet?" Rivaille shrugged. Eren laughed.

"The second, which I also highly doubt, is that she was shot long ago, but the wound in her heart opened up recently due to a strain in the organ, causing her death." The man paused. "But there's no scarring of the skin or tissue, which makes it next to impossible."

"But the third." Rivaille straightened his posture, setting his cup down. His cold gaze locked onto green hues, insinuating that he was very serious. "Is that the bullet phased through her skin without damaging it, using a highly advanced vibration that could disrupt the atomic structure of her skin, allowing the bullet to pass freely without leaving a trace." Eren leaned forward, slightly skeptical.

"But that kind of technology isn't available down here, nor do I think humans are yet capable of something of that caliber." The older man didn't move a muscle.

"Humans no…but robots…" Eren's eyes went wide. He shot up from his seated position, grabbing his gun and badge before heading out for the door. He turned around, a wide smirk on his lips.

"You're a great partner, Rivaille."

The older man only smiled in return.

It looks as if perhaps things could be looking up from here.


End file.
